it will always be us
by bow and arrows
Summary: what happens if peeta was never reaped. if gale finally got to tell katniss how he really feels. what happens when katniss feels the same. she will do everything to get out of the arena to et back to him but will she be the victor of the hunger games. the summary sucks but please read and review


Just us, chapter 1 katniss's POV

A/N ok so this is my new fanfic it's about gale and Katniss and its starting at the reaping so I hope you guys enjoy!

I hold prims hand in mine as well walk to the square for the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games. This year is prims first year and I'm worried about her but I know I shouldn't because it's her first year and she won't get picked.

I stand in line to get my finger pricked of blood then I walk over to the 16 year olds section and take my place. I nervously look around the boy in search for one boy. Gale Hawthorne. I see he striking seam grey eyes and he look calm, he nods his head at me and mouths its ok, but I can only hope that it will be.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome the time has come to pick the 2 tributes for the honour of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games, as usual ladies first" says Effie trinket our escort she is wearing her stupid clothes that are all pink this year.

My heart begins to pump faster as she walks over to the bowl full of girl's names. 20 holding Katniss Everdeen and 1 holding the name of primrose Everdeen. I watch as Effie opens up the piece of paper and reads the name.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie chirps out

No this can't be happening her name was only in there once; this is what I have dreaded. I take a step forwards and see my sister slowly walking up to the stage and in this moment I make the decision that changes my life.

"Prim no prim" I gasp two peacekeepers blocking me from her "uh no I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute. I scream out as I push past the peace keepers running towards my fragile sister who is in shock.

"No Katniss you can't go" prims cries out

"Prim go find mum I'm sorry" I say

I feel prim get pulled off of me and I turn to meet gales eyes and they are full with fear.

"Up you go catnip" he tries to keep his voice calm but it brakes at the end

I begin to walk up onto the stage and towards the microphone and away from my family.

"Well this is district twelves very first volunteer what is your name darling" Effie squeaks out in her unnatural voice.

"K-Katniss Everdeen" I stammer out

"I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it?" she asks

"Yes" I whisper

I turn my attention to the forest where I and gale were just this morning. Gale his name is in there 42 times and there is a good chance he will be picked but I just hope it isn't because I know what he would do to get me out of the arena alive.

"And now for the boys" Effie says

She walks over to the bowl with the boy's names and takes one out and walks over to the microphone and announces the name.

"Tyler brown" she says with a smile

Tyler is the same age as gale but he isn't as gale but he isn't as big luckily and he is from the merchants so he won't be too much trouble.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, gale my gale is safe from the reaping but I only wish I was too.

"I give to you Katniss Everdeen and Tyler brown district twelves tributes for the 74th annual hunger games, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" she says with a devilish grin

I walk into the justice building and get pushed into a room waiting for my visitor's

I see prim rush into the room and straight into my arms

"Katniss y-you can't g-go please" she says between sobs

"Hey its ok prim you have to listen to me don't take any extra food from them you can sell milk from your goat." I tell her but it brakes me to see her like this but I know I have to be strong, she puts her hand out and hands me the mockingjay pin.

"To protect you?" she says quietly

"Thank you"

I take it and stand up and walk over to my mother and see that she is crying.

"You can't leave her not like when dad died I won't be there for her so you have to be ok?" I tell her but the look on her face actually saddens me so I bring her in for a hug just as the peacekeepers barges in.

"No Katniss promise you will win" prim cries out as the doors closes

"I promise prim" I whisper

Within second gale is here and I am in his arms where I feel safe. I breathe in his smell knowing that this is our last time together.

"you have to get a bow ok if they don't have one make one you know how to" I tells me

I can't bring myself to speak so I just nod my head

"It's just like hunting Katniss you can hunt" he says looking at me with a pained expression

"Animals, gale there's 24 of us only one comes out" I manage to say

"and it's going to be you because I need you Katniss I-I-" he gets grabbed away from me by the peacekeepers but I have to know what he was going to say so I open the door and he sees my face and he says it again

"I love you catnip come home for me" he says before the peacekeepers grab me away from him.

I know that I have to win this not just for prim but for gale the boy who I have loved for a long time.

A/N Ok there it is the first chapter I hope you guys like it, please review it would mean so much to me and you could tell me if its good or not?

Bow and arrows xx


End file.
